Reunion Wedding!
by TrainerTaryn
Summary: Delia and Pro.Oak are getting married! The gang is back together, and while some relationships are already together, some need things working out. Poke;Contest;Ikari and others. FIRST CHAPTER IS LEAMON! ;
1. Chapter 1

Four boys were sitting around a table in the Ketchum's back yard, laughing loudly and passing around a bottle of liquor. "Okay, that's ten for ME." Brock laughed loudly, taking a swig from the bottle. "Lemme get some Brock." Drew asked, grabbing at the bottle that was dissapearing all to quickly. Brock swiped the bottle away from the gorgeous green haired boy's reach, "Your too young to drink!" he said, and yet again took another swig.

"Oh, shut up Brock. Since when were you 21?! Never, your 18. Give it!" He swiped again, but the bigger boy just set it out of his grip. "And your 16!" he said, but Tracey was all to quick for him, and got it out of Brock's grip, "Same difference." and he took a sip, handing it to Drew. "Thanks man." and took a sip. He looked to his right to notice Ash hadn't said anything for the past five million years. "What's up dude?"

His mind seemed to be more off than normal, "ASH! Dude, what's wrong?" Drew asked, waving his hand in front of the boys face. "Oh, it's.. Yeah." he got it this time, and all of the four teens turned there attention to the normal loud and in the crowd boy sitting stairing off the porch at the dark nothing that was the Ketchum's back yard. "What's yeah?" Tracey asked, extanging looks with Drew.

Ash mearly mummbled back, loosing concentration. Brock chuckled to himself, knowing this situation all to well. "Is everything all right with Misty?" His head shot up at the sound of her name. "Misty?!" he practically yelled. Drew looked at him wide eyed for a second then burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" Ash huffed, turing bright pink.

"What happened?" Brock asked, ready to take what ever Ash had to say. "Uhm, well.." he couldn't quite say it. There was probably no way to tell his three best guy friends sitting around him. "Spit it out Ash." Tracey said, and with one breath Ash said all too quickly, "Shes not a virgin!" Brock shook his head, "And how is this a bad thing? It means you finally nailed her!" Ash's face went dark red, "Oh no.."

"What do you mean you haven't done Misty? May and I do it all the time, after contests and shit!" Drew laughed even harder, taking a huge gulp from the alchol in his hand. "No.. I'm nervous!" he told the group, his confession out in the open. "Whoa.. Who'd she loose it too?" Tracey asked dazed, he had always had a huge thing for the red head up to about a few months ago. Knowing she lost it without him there.. Depressing. But he always had Daisy. Hey, trade one beautiful sister for another one was a good idea.

"Orange island last year, all of them went on vacation, and well.. She sorta saw Rudy.." he gushed to the group, his face couldn't go a deeper red it seemed. Drew, was of coarse in histarics. He knew all about the island leader, he traveled to the Orange island himself for the cups there with May. "He was such a FAG. You lost her to him?!" he was tearing up now, this was too good to be true.

"Maybe! I wasn't here, and the next month I came home and me and her started going out and stuff! Then she told me all about how she wasn't a virgin and I've tried my hardest to do it, she wants me too, but I just can't!" He was on his feet now, fuming at the still laughing Drew. "Dude, sit down. Just don't leave her heart broken and maybe she won't go off fucking Gary." He stopped laughing long enough to try to drink again, but the bottle was taken by Brock. "That's a little too much Drew."

"I didn't mean to leave her! I mean, I didn't even know how I felt." He sat down in an embaressed huff. "We know Ash, we know. But honestly, if she wants you too, go for it." Brock winked, and passed the bottle around the table as all four boys took swigs, enjoying eachother's company for the first time in a long time.

Ash was up in his room, playing with his phone. Turning to the contact list, to 'Mist (:' and closing it again, and then doing it over and over thinking about what to say to her. It was at least 11 pm. The boys all were in the basement, he was two floors above them. His mom not wanting to be in a house for the next month with four routy hormone filled boys went to live with her fiance for the next weeks until her wedding to Pro. Oak.

He could do her, in his bed right now. If he even wanted to. He picked up the phone, and taking a breath of confidence, "Ash, you can do this. You love her right? Yes. Do it." he found her name in the contact list, and sent a quick text. 'Sent to Mist: Hey, wanna come over? I miss you. (;' this seemed apropreate enough.

Misty was staying in the lab's guest house for the wedding preperatioins with all the girls, May and Dawn. Her sisters were taking care of the gym, and she stayed to help Delia get ready for the ready that was only 3 weeks away. She could run over here, and be gone by morning and no one would suspect a thing.

'Pokemon Master, pick up the phone! Come on, you know you want too. You just can't resist!' Ash's phone rang from beside him on his bed beside him. It was Misty's ring tone.. WAIT MISTY!? "Hello!?" he asked a little to desperatly. "Hey, Ash." he heard her voice from over the phone, and chills filled his body. From behind her he could hear the other girls giggling loudly.

"Did you get my text?" his voice still not loosing that desperation. "Yeah, do you seriously want me to come over or something?" her voice seemed a little to desperate along with his. Her normal cool was ulitimatly lost. "Ash! I wanna fuck you so hard!" he heard May from over the phone, and Dawn burst into a high pitched laugh, "UGH UGH UGH HARDER!" May screamed again, mocking sex noises and laughing loudly along with her blue haired friend.

"You guys, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M ON THE PHONE!" Misty yelled at them, obviously furious and embaressed, "Sure, if you want too." Ash's own face was red from the girls teasing, he knew that Drew would know all of this tomorrow thanks to May. "Okay, that'd be cool see you-" "oh ASH YOUR DICK IS SO FUCKING HARD! UGH UGH UGGGGHHHHHG." "MAY! SHUT UP! Bye, see you." And Misty's line went dead, and Ash's heart raced.

"Holy fuck, Misty's comming over right now.." he whispered to himself, looking around his room, "Oh, my Mew this place is so dirty!" and with a sweeping motion he cleaned all the dirty clothes off the floor, at least a little thank ful that Pikachu and all the other pokemon were staying at the lab. It would give him less to worry about, and it helped clear his mind.

He looked around the room satisfied, it seemed to be just clean enough. There was a knock at the door downstairs, and he sprinted to get it so that the other boys wouldn't make it there and find out his plan. "Hey, Mist!" He smiled wide, "Oh Ashy!" May giggled loudly, running into his house. "Where are the boys?" She asked hungrily, followed by Dawn. "Downstairs, wheres Misty?" He pointed to the basement door, confused. "Right here." And he turned around to see the girl he had fallen in love with as beautiful as ever.

"You kids have fun! Be safe!" Dawn giggled, "Yeah! But if someone gets pregnant I swear I am SOOO the godmother!" May laughed along, and both girls ran off in histerical laughter down the stairs before Misty could murder them. "Just ignore them, their stupid." she blushed, along with Ash. It never was awkward between them, but this moment made it. The tention in the room could probably be even felt down stairs, where everyone would laugh about in the morning.

"Don't worry, I had like 5 years with them. I know how they are.." He laughed, taking her hand. This was now or never, he had to do this. Because this is what people that are in love do, right? "Wanna go head up stairs to my room? Down stairs is probably a whore fest." His face went a darker shad of red, "Yeah, that'd be cool." and it seemed as if all the blood in his whole body was at his face right now as Misty led him upstairs to his room.

She opened the door confidently, dragging him with him. "Mist I.." he mummbled, but she put a finger to his lips lightly, and winked. "Don't worry Ash. I know. I want to, honestly. Don't worry about me. You won't hurt me. It's already broken!" She smiled awkwardly, trying to make him feel better, but all it did was make his heart sink.

"Oh, Mist!" he feel, sitting indian style on his floor, stairing at the ground. Misty groaned, "Ash, get up! Seriously, what is your fucking deal?" she spat, and he got up immediatly. "I just, I'm sorry I wasn't here. I really love you, seriously. But, it makes me nervous knowing I waited for you, but you didn't wait for me." he mummbled. Misty staired wide eyed at him, surprised of why thats he hasn't given into her yet. "Ash, I love you too. I mean it. I'm sorry, I didn't know you even had feelings for me." and she kissed him, full on the lips. Sealing the deal, he kissed her back.

The kiss was awkward, mostly thanks to Ash's part. Misty tried to guide him through it though, failing in the process. Trying to gain patients, she slowly tried to slip her tounge into his mouth, and with much trouble the boy caught on and did the same.

Ash tried to act normal, like this wasn't his first time, and he was the best at.. Sex. Just like everything, he tried to dominate, pushing Misty back on his bed, getting on top of her. He had seen this in all the porn Brock watched. He first had to take her shirt off and-

Thinking to hard, and under pressure the best at sex.. Bit his partners lip- hard. It wasn't a little nip that he had saw in Brock's ultimate adult movie collection, it was a full on bite. He stopped suddenly, hearing Misty whimper in pain from behind his kissing grasp, but continued once he noticed she didn't let go.

This of coarse, was a good sign. He kept going, and started to pull of her shirt. His hands shook nervously as she helped it off, and with a swift moment she unhooked her own bra. Ash let go, and stared, full on fledge at the beauty of her boobs. She deffinently wasn't that scrawny little 10 year old girl anymore, he curves finally came in, and at 16 she was a perfect work of art.

"Go on, I know you want too." Misty whispered suducivly, noticing how he had stopped compleatly to stare at her. This was going to be harder than she though, deffinetly. "Oh, yeah right." and he grabbed them, full in his hands a little bit too roughly. The red head moaned loudly, in pleasure and in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ash whimpered, letting go, but Misty grabbed his hands lightly, "No, come on. Keep going." she winked, trying to get this over with. He simply nodded, and with another grasp hand touched her lightly. This time, Misty loved it. He continued, moving up and down, and got the nerve to even lick her. She quivered in pleasure, and his smile grew. The Best just wasn't done yet.

They kissed again, heavily breathing tounges intertwining fighting to beat the other. Misty grabbed Ash's shirt, and started to pull it off. Soon, it was on the floor with her clothes. She felt his abs hungrily, the boy had grown too. He was beautifuly built, but not too, but perfect enough for her. He shook slightly as she moved her hands down to his pants, sticking a finger down to feel his hard and tight groin.

With a swift moment, Misty was on top, letting go of the kiss to unzip his pants, and to take off his boxers along with it, both articles of clothing dancing to the floor. She looked down at her prize, eyes wide. "There you are my little friend, where have you been hiding?" She giggled, handling Ash's not so little dick. In all, it couldn't be at least 9 inches long, and right now standing strong.

"You look like you taste good!" She giggled some more, before popping it into her mouth happily. "Oh, God, Mist, oh my God." Ash moaned loudly, not expecting to see this side of his best friend, ever. He was deffinetly in love with her and everything.. But Just to see her go all horny and licking his dick- holy SHIT it felt good to him.

"That feels so fucking good Mist.." He moaned her name, looking down to see the girl with her bright blue beautiful eyes smiling widly, and stopped licking for a second to slip off her short shorts and bright blue underware. She turned on all fours in front of the boy, "Stick it in me, please?" she whispered, ready for what was about to hit her. The sensational sister wasn't a virgin, she lost that last year. But, since it was Ash's first time this was going to be an.. interesting experience.

"Okay, lets do this." determination and hormones in his blood, Ash stuck it in. Grinning to himself, seeing how good he was getting at this. He moved once.. And noticed how tight she seemed to be..? "ASH! Wrong hole!" Misty screamed in pain, and Ash immediatly took his dick out, total embaressment sweeping over him. Out of all the things he was going to tell the other guys about tonight, this was deffinetly going to stay out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mist, I'm sorry I just-" He fummbled with his words before she cut him off, "Ash, just do it right this time." She whispered, closing her eyes gently not letting anger come to her. "Right, right right." and with another moment, he stuck his hard member in the right, sopping wet hole. The red head moaned loudly with pleasure, as Ash moved in and out of her rappidly.

"Ash, I swear I'm going to cum, I fucking swear to God!" Misty screamed, and within seconds her juices covered his dick, and he couldn't take it anymore. "I think, me too, I-" and in the middle of his sentence he came inside of her, both of them falling onto his bed, pulling Misty into his arms lightly, and pulling his member out of her.

They layed there for a few seconds, breathing heavily. "Wow, you and me just.. WHOA!" Ash shot right up, freaking out at the relization that he actually slept with Misty, the girl he had been in love with forever! It was like a kid on Christmas, without the intercorse. Misy started laughing at her inexperienced boyfriend, how cute he was about pretty much everything.

"Yeah, I know Ash. We did it. Now you get to go tell Brock and all the guys, and I get to blab to May and Dawn next month at the wedding." She smiled, and he hugged her tightly. "Do you think I'm the best at sex Mist? Do you?" He asked her loudly, like a dog wanting a treat. "Yeah, sure Ash. Your the best their ever was." hugging him back, loving every single second of this, "I love you Mist, forever, I promise."

"Forever is a promise Master." she blushed, hugging him tightly. "You don't love me too?" his face fell when she didn't return the heart felt praise. "Yes, of coarse I love you." She fell back on the bed, in a tired 'umph.' "Good, and that's Mr. Sex Master from now on."


	2. The next morning

CHAPTER TWO.

"Shh, you guys. Be quiet!" May giggled loudly, shhing everyone. Ash ignored it, turning over in his sleep, holding onto the big pillow next to him tighter. There was a flash of light, "Cutest picture ever! We get to show this to our neices and nefews." Dawn laughed drunkinly, it was obvious both girls were waisted. "Are we going to do this or not?" a deeper voice asked, laughing along too. "Sure, Drew! Go for it!" May laughed, and in a matter of five seconds the poor wanna be Pokemon Master was covered in freezing cold water.

I shot up, wide eyed to see my friends compleatly waisted, Misty, who was thankfully on the other side of the bed, kept on sleeping. "You guys! The FUCK!" he yelled, watching as May twirled around, falling into Drew's arms lazily. "Calm down Ashy, its fun!" the bunette studdered, still holding onto her boy friend that seemed to take alcohol a lot better than she did.

"You guys, are waisted. Go down stairs and sleep." He said calmly and quietly, trying not to wake the Sensational Sister still sleeping next to him. He noticed that Brock was missing, as Tracey, Dawn, Drew, and May who had started hipcupping were in front of him. "Wheres Brock?" Dawn started cracking up, "Brock! Oh! That Brock! AHAH!" she pulled out a bright pink badazzled phone from her skirt pocket, "Let's call Brock! He's probably lost right now! Like on PLUTO!"

May started cracking up too, "Or like in a TREE!" she screamed, leaning over to see Dawn's phone. Tracey seemed totally dazed, along with Drew. Just smiling at the girls who wouldn't stop laughing at the air. Ash just stared at them in shock, there was a reason the group never drank on their adventures. One, they were too young. And two, the girls would become even more unstable than normal.

Dawn clicked away at her phone, "Ohh, Brock?" she pointed to the screen, smiling wide at May. "HAHAH! No! That's Paul! Your calling Paul! AHAH." She burst out laughing, along with Dawn. "HAHA, Oh, my Mew I'M CALLING PAUL! I wonder if he's on a tree in PLUTO TOO!" May compleatly lost it, falling to the ground, dragging Drew down with her. "Owwwy! That hurt my hand! Drewwwwww! Kiss it!" she giggled, as the boy took one look at her and kissed her hand lightly.

"Fwanks Drewww!" Ash was stunned, compleatly stunned. At 16 of coarse they were too young to be drinking, but for the wedding people just brought alcohol and the adults never really cared, and so all of them usually got into it. But this was insane. "Hello?! Pauuullll! It's Dawn, you remember me? Haaha, wellll I'm just calling to say, Do you know where Brock isss?!" She fell to the ground with May, about to pee themselves with laughter. "Ohh, you don't! Are you in a tree!?" she giggled wildly. "ON PLUTO!" May screamed from beside her.

"Ohh, noo! Paullll that's not good at all. Did you know I miss you! Your comming to the wedding rightttt? It's like 3 weeks. I know for a facttttt you were invited." her words slurred, she seemed to be about to black out, "Welll, I know your comming!" "HAHAHA COMMING!" May rang from beside her. "Yess. Welllll, I was sorta hiding it for when you came but Paulll, I neeed to tell you somthing. But you need to keep it a secret pleasseee!" Misty sturred from beside Ash, obviously waking up. What would she do if she was in a room full of her drunk friends and she was naked?

"Okaayyy. Well, don't tell anyone thiss. I'm in love with youu I can't stand it anymore. You make me wanna freak outttt Paul, I love youuu! I dream about kissing youuuuu, and your not here right noww. So, I'm going to go have a partyyy with Traceyyyyy!" she hipcupped once and slammed the phone shut. "HHAHAHA! THAT WAS SO FREAKING HILLARIOUS!!!!" and with that, May Mable was knocked out. On the floor, in Drew's arms. That silly laughing smile still on her face.

"I think you guys should go downstairs, seriously." Ash adressed Drew more than the others, he seemed to take alcohol better than the whole group combined. The green haired boy nodded once, and carefully picked up May. Dawn giggled at this, grabbing ahold of Tracey. "Ohhh my Meww Traceey, I have the BIGGGESTTT surprise for youu. Like seriouslyyyy!" Dawn giggled. "Okay Dawn, I, yeah. Just, yeah.." Tracey laughed too, with one arm around her, they went out of Ash's room singing 'I wanna be the very best, that no one ever wassss! HAAHHA Traccey to catch them is my real test to train them is my cause! Dawn! AHHA Your hair looks like its like BLUE! Ohhh your hair is BLUE! Yeaah, let's yeah. Noo! What were we singing!? Ahha, I don't know. But, I don't careee. It's Bluuueeeee'.

Ash couldn't help but smile, his friends were hillarious when waisted. "Ohhhhhhhh, so light." May said loudly in her sleep, from Drew's arms. The boy smiled a little at the girl and carried her out too, shutting the door. That couple was much quieter than the others, and he layed down sleepily cuddling his Misty. "Goodnight Ash." she whispered softly, sending his blood rushing through his body quickly. "You too Mist." And he fell fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Ash! Fuck, wake up!" Misty shook him, trying to get the boy up. He opened his eyes to see her fully clothed, and wearing her usual make up, hair done and everything. She was obviously the first person awake, not getting waisted or woken up by the waisted. "What is it Mist?" Ash asked dazed, getting used to being awake.

"Your Mom just called. We are all supposted to pick up Paul, Gary, and Leaf at the airport in half and hour! There supposted to come home here, but of coarse everyone else is passed out in the base ment, Dawn isn't wearing a fucking shirt, and Drew and May are like in the bathtub fully clothed and all.. But the point is everything is FUCKED!" Misty scrambled, throwing him his clothes, and turning back to the mirror where she was getting ready.

"Oh, shit. This is bad." Ash said under his breath, remembering the call Dawn made to Paul last night. She was waisted of coarse, but how could it not be obvious she had feelings for Paul? It would destroy one if his really good friends, to have the boy she so admired shut her down for being a drunk? Not that Dawn even was, it was one time! And this just wouldn't end up good.

"Misty, when you were sleeping last night, they all came into our room. Totally waisted. Dawn called Paul, and told him she loved him.." he mummbled, Misty turned around, a serious look in her eyes, "Was she really topless? Because she told Paul she was going off to have fun with Tracey because he wasn't there and then May passed out.." He said again to her, finally just throwing his shirt over his head and standing up.

"Holy fuck, this is going to destroy her." Misty whispered, and in a second she was out the door, sprinting down the stairs. He went to my night stand to grab his hat hiding his messy raven black hair, and went down after her. The stair way looked fine, along with the living room except for the few beer cans lying on the coffe table, and then looking for the worst, Ash went to his basement.

It was, compleatly trashed. Pillows, blankets, chairs, everything on the floor. And in the middle of the mess, in a birdsness sorta of like shape was a topless passed out Dawn, with a Tracey not too far away clutching her black v-neck shirt tight in his hand a guilty smile spread across his face as he slept. Misty was no where in sight, so Ash just thought she was in the bathrrom with May and Drew, and he made his way over there.

Empty bottles, cans, plastic cups linned the floor of this past weeks festivitis in the basement the kids held. Ash knew before his Mom moved back in, he needed to get on the job to clean. Or maybe fifteen of them, because the floor was compleatly trashed he noticed, and finally made it to the bathroom.

Misty was leaning down next to the tub, "Wake up! Seriously, you guys wake up!" Misty shook Drew, who was under a sleeping May in the bathtub. He had probably just carried her there, found it comfy and did the same. His emerald eyes shot open, red, confused, and tired.

"What?" May moaned, rubbing her eyes, she sat up on Drew, compleatly oblivious. "May.. Can you get up.. I feel like shit.." Drew complained, and May got up, only to fall back again on the tiled floor. "I feel like fuck.. What happened last night?" the pretty girl moaned, laying down flat. "You guys followed me over here, got waisted, and now in fifteen minutes we have to pick up Paul, Gary, and Leaf." Misty studdured, obviously pissed off.

May seemed to forget all about her ailments though, remembering last night, She stood right next to Misty, grinning widly, "So, how'd it go last night?" she winked. The red head went a deep shade of skarlet, not wanting to talk about it in front of Drew, or even Ash for that matter. "I'll tell you later, we need to get Dawn and Tracey ready." she giggled, and May gave her a knowing glance.

"Okay, I'm down with that. Where is Dawn anyways? She'll be super excited to know Paul's comming in today." May said, walking out of the bathroom. "Holy fuck!" came short after in a squeaky voice. Drew looked at Ash questionably, wanting to know so many things, "What was that about?" "Dawn's topless." Misty answered calmly, and walked out of the bathroom to wake up the other two.

Once she was out of ear shot, Drew was on Ash just like May forgetting about his hangover. "Did you?" he asked, there wasn't a thing to do, they didn't need to say it. Wasn't it obivious? He lost his virginity! "Yeah, Maybe. Details later though. The girls are going to be in a fit." He smiled wide, stopping at the door way, "Caution though, Dawn is actually really topless." Drew chuckled, and sighed, "And our three best friends that are girls are fucking gorgeous man. Even though were all dating one, they all are hot." and the two boys walked out of the bathroom confidently.

Tracey was sitting on the couch, with the reddest face out of anyone from this whole time. He had obviously given Dawn her shirt back, wich was just over her head, and was blushing furiously too. They couldn't seem to look at eachother the whole time, just staring at the wall that seemed to be the most interesting thing in the room.

"Okay, were all set? Let's go to the Airport.. Have you got the keys Brock?" Misty smiled, turning to the group. That's when Ash relized. Last night, we didn't have Brock either. And he wasn't with them, so where could he be? "I forgot! Last night, he was missing too!" he told the group, everyone around him basically collasped. Brock was missing, one that meant he was missing (obviously) and two, that we had no ride to the air port.

"Shit! Dude, we have to pick them up, its the only thing your Mom has asked us to do this whole entire time!" Misty cursed, grabbing her phone from her tight jean shorts. She frowned at the screen, "It's dead. We need to call Brock, and were going to be late to pick them up. May could you call times for flights, and Dawn could you call Brock?" she asked patiently, figuring out plans in her head.

May flipped her phone open reguarly, and called customer service, asking for the air port, and asking times. "We are so lucky. The flights three hours late due to a flock of Fearow." May smiled around us, and the tention left the group a little bit. But Dawn, was having trouble with her phone. She simply opened it, and stared wide eyed at the welcome screen.

"Hello, Dawn are you going to call Brock?" Misty asked, getting impatient. She didn't respond, it was as if she was dead, "Dawn! What is wrong- oh my - HAHAHAHA!" May burst out laughing once she saw Dawn's screen, and Dawn started laughing to. Misty walked over, took one simple look at it and it was as if she had died.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT!" she screamed in rage, trying to grab the phone but Dawn kept it away from her, and threw it to Drew who caught it swiftly. He took a look to, and with a big grin, gave Ash a high five. "Nice." "Lemme see," Tracey asked, finally comming over to the others. "Proud of you man." He gave him another high five.

"You guys! The FUCKK!" Misty yelled at the girls, who were still laughing to hard to notice. "What is it?" Ash asked innocently, grabbing the phone. His heart dropped immediatly. It was a picture, of him and Misty. On his bed. Under the covers, asleep, but you could tell they were naked. The couples face went dark red.

"Delete that!" Ash whined, turning away from the group. "Sure, whatever. But that is such a good couple picture! Give me my phone I still need to call Brock." Dawn giggled, taking a deep breath in, trying to calm down. She flipped open the pink bedazzled phone, and pressed the call buttons.

Dawn, compleatly face dropped. She threw her phone at the wall, where May ran over to grab it, then dropped it to, doubbling over with her fun, warm laughter. "You called Paul last night! At like Three in the morning!" She clicked a few boutons, "And it says the conversation was like ten minutes long!" she giggled, handing Dawn back her phone. "I wonder what I said.." she whinned, her face red.

Ash decided it wouldn't be right if he told Dawn what she had said. It would give Dawn an annoying crying fit, and the poosobility that she could die of laughter. Dawns drunken confession would kill her. It was going to be even worse that in a few hours Paul would proably bring it up, to an eager Dawn hoping yet again to spark a relationship with him.

Dawn flipped open her phone and turned to Brock's number and pressed the call button. After a few seconds of silence, "Hey, Brock? Where are you?" she asked casually in the phone. Her face soon went into confusion, "What do you mean your in a tree.. On Pluto..?" The blue haired girl was more confused then ever, and May passed out. From lack of oxygen, from laughing to hard.

Ash started laughing too, but tried his hardest to hide it. Last night both girls came up with the story that Brock was in a tree, on pluto. "What's so funny?! We have to be at the airport in two hours, and the only person that can drive is Brock, but of COARSE he has to be in a tree on Pluto.." Misty yelled at us.

"But what are we supposted to do?" Tracey asked her, trying to calm the firey red head down. "No, but we have two hours. We will find him." Drew said calmly, and Misty seemed to start to breath a little bit. "Last night was a mistake, we shouldn't of come over." she whipsered, looking at the girls, and then looking at me. "A mistake?" was all Ash could conjer up, a little boy look on his face growing.

"Whatever, we need to go find Brock, we should head out." Drew said, grabbing ahold of May, and dragging her with him to the stairs, "Yeah he couldn't of gone far." Tracey continued following Drew to the door. "Hopefully.." And Misty was soon next to them, much to Ash's distaste. "Come on you guys, if we don't your mom is going to hate us." And all of the kids were out the door, looking for their lost friend.


End file.
